Nobility in Britain
__NOEDITSECTION__ Playing a Noble on Site By now you've either seen the list of nobles available, or you're stumbling across this and reading it first. Either way it is advised that you take a look at the noble positions link in the table of contents above and that you decide what sort of noble you would like to play before you continue reading. This information is long, detailed, and reading this whole thread will be an information overload that can be avoided by deciding first. You've decided on a position now? Good, please continue reading. Before reading about the position that you have in mind, please note that you will be required to send a request via PM before applying for a position. This request should be sent via PM to Nemesis and should include a brief outline of your intended plans for the character (including how they acquired their noble title). This will allow us to work with you to ensure your character fits the site lore appropriately. If you do not do this, your character will not be accepted as a noble. Now that we've got that out of the way, let me explain how this thread works. The thread details the type of government, how it is run, and how you inherit noble positions. If you have questions, please direct them to Nemesis via PM when you send your request to take on a position. This will allow all questions you have to be answered when we discuss your character, which makes it easier for us and gets you into the fun parts a lot quicker. Please remember that the administrators reserve the right to refuse your request to become a noble on site; we will not do this without discussing it between ourselves and with you unless you are trying to take too many or you're not active enough. If we say that we do not wish you to take a noble position, it usually means that the character you have in mind does not fit the positions. You are free to try again for another position or apply for the position again in the future. Remember: You are not permitted, under any circumstances, to block noble positions with a non-noble character. What this means is that you cannot create a non-noble who is intertwined with a noble (not yet on site) to the point that another roleplayer is forced to take your wanted ad. If you're not sure if your plot would do this, speak to Nemesis. The staff are always willing to help you work out how to make your plot work without blocking. Similarly, you are not permitted to create new (or add extra) noble positions; these are the only ones available at this time. NOBLE POSITIONS ARE FORFEITED IF YOU ARE ADDED TO THE 'INACTIVE' GROUP. NOBLES WILL BE WRITTEN OUT AND REPLACED IN CHARACTER (IF NECESSARY) IF THIS IS THE CASE. Introduction to Nobility MONARCHY - a type of government in which a country is ruled by a King or Queen. There was a time in history when the United Kingdom referred to England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland however, in the year 2030 under the rule of the Ravensworth family, Ireland as a whole became a part of the United Kingdom. Her Majesty's Government, commonly referred to as the United Kingdom Government or British Government, is the central government of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The Government is lead by the Prime Minister, who selects all the remaining ministers. The Prime Minister and the other most senior ministers belong to the supreme decision-making committee, known as the Cabinet. The current Prime Minister is James Cunningham who took office after the last general election. He is the leader of the Labour Party, which won a majority of seats in the House of Commons in the last general election. The government is dependent on Parliament to make primary legislation, and since the Fixed-terms Parliaments Act 2011, general elections are held every five years to elect a new House of Commons, unless there is a successful vote of no confidence in the government or a two-thirds vote for a snap election (think David Cameron in the real world) in the House of Commons, in which case an election may be held sooner. After an election, the monarch (currently Queen Zara I) selects as Prime Minister the leader of the party most likely to command the confidence of the House of Commons, usually by possessing a majority of MPs. Under the uncodified British constitution, executive authority lies with the monarch, although this authority is exercised only by, or on the advice of, the Prime Minister and the cabinet. The Cabinet members advise the monarch as members of the Privy Council. They also exercise power directly as leaders of the Government Departments. British Titles in Order of Noble Status *King/Queen - the current ruler of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. Only the ruling Monarch possesses this title, their husband or wife is referred to as the Prince (or Princess) Consort. *Prince/Princess - heirs to the throne of Great Britain receive this title and may possess an additional title (such as Duke or Duchess). Spouses of an heir do not receive the same title as their spouse. *Duke/Duchess - the highest rank and title in the British peerage, first introduced by Edward III in 1337. A Duke is “Most Noble”; he is styled “My Lord Duke” and “Your Grace” and all his younger sons are “Lords” and all his daughters “Ladies” with the prefix “Right Honorable”. *Marquess (Marquis)/Marchioness - the second order of the British peerage, in rank next to that of the Duke. Introduced in 1387 by Richard II. A Marquess is “Most Honorable”; he is styled “My Lord Marquess” all his younger sons are “Lords” and his daughters “Ladies”; his eldest sons bears his father’s “second title”. *Earl/Countess - in Latin, “Comes” in French “Comte” or “Count.” Before 1337, the highest, and now the third degree of rank and dignity in the British peerage. An earl is “Right Honorable”; he is styled “My Lord”, the eldest son bears his father’s “second title,” generally that of Viscount; his other sons are “Honorable” but all his daughters are “Ladies.” *Viscount/Viscountess - the fourth degree of rank and dignity in the British peerage. Introduced by Henry VI in 1440. A Viscount is a “Right Honorable” and is styled “My Lord.” All his sons and daughters are “Honorable.” *Baron/Baroness (non-peers) - the lowest rank in the British peerage. A Baron is “Right Honorable” and is styled “My Lord”. Gentry Styles and Titles *Baronets (styled as Sir) - a hereditary rank, lower than the peerage, instituted in 1612 by James I, who fixed the precedence of baronets before all Knights, those of the Order of the Garter alone excepted. *Knights and Dames (styled as Sir/Dame) - a knight is a person granted an honorary title of knighthood by a monarch or other political leader for service to the monarch or country, especially in a military capacity. Historically, in Europe, knighthood was conferred upon mounted warriors. For more information on different peerages, this link can prove useful. Becoming King or Queen Succession to the British throne is determined by descent, gender (for people born before October 2011), legitimacy, and religion. Under common law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. The Bill of Rights 1689 and the Act of Settlement 1701, restricted succession to the throne to the legitimate Protestant descendants of Sophia of Hanover that are in "communion with the Church of England". This law was changed in 2010 to ensure that succession was limited to Atheist descendants of Henry Ravensworth of Superus origin. Spouses being of Venandi origin was never considered and, as such, this law is currently in review by the current Queen of the United Kingdom and her husband, the Prince Consort. Queen Zara is the sovereign, and her heir presumptive is her twin brother, Prince Zain, Duke of Cambridge. Third in line is Prince Rowan, Duke of Edinburgh. Prince Zain is referred to as the Heir Presumptive as his position as heir can (and will) be lost once Queen Zara and her husband have children. Her first born child would, then, be referred to as Heir Apparent meaning that his or her title cannot be passed to another if they are born. Any of the first six heirs to the throne marrying without the sovereign's consent would disqualify them from succession. The first four individuals in the line of succession who are over 21, and the sovereign's consort, may be appointed Counsellors of State. Counsellors of State perform some of the sovereign's duties in the United Kingdom while he or she is out of the country or temporarily incapacitated. Otherwise, individuals in the line of succession need not have specific legal or official roles. For the most part the government of the United Kingdom and its monarchy has not changed and is modelled after real life. If you require more information you can look it up online and then confirm with Nemesis to ensure that some changes have not been made due to the history of the site. Obtaining A Peerage Information in this section provided by the following websites: British Titles and Orders of Precedence , What Do Royal Titles Mean? , Wikipedia: Hereditary Titles , and Wikipedia: British Nobility . Before the twentieth century, peerages were generally hereditary and (with a few exceptions), descended in the male line via a method known as masculine primogeniture (the idea that a man's titles, lands, and possessions pass to his eldest living son). The eldest son of a Duke, Marquess or Earl almost always uses one of his father's subsidiary titles as a courtesy title; for instance, the eldest son of the Earl of Snowdon is called Viscount Linley. The modern peerage system is a vestige of the custom of English kings in the 12th and 13th centuries in summoning wealthy individuals (along with church officials and elected representatives for commoners) to form a Parliament. In 1958, the Life Peerages Act enabled (non-hereditary) life peers to sit in the House of Lords, and from then on the creation of hereditary peerages rapidly became obsolete, almost ceasing after 1964. Monarchs Hand Out Titles Way back in the day, the monarch bestowed these titles on "peers of the realm"— people who swore loyalty to the crown in exchange for land or money, according to the Peerage experts at Debrett's London. The five possible titles, ranked from highest to lowest, are: duke, marquess, earl, viscount, and baron for men; duchess, marchioness, countess, viscountess, and baroness for women. In addition to being bestowed, the titles could also be inherited, but only by male heirs. All the people who had these titles formed the Peerage and were known as Peers. Dukes and duchesses are generally addressed as "Your Grace," while all others Peers are addressed as "My Lord" or "My Lady." You don't have to be in line for the crown to get one of these titles: There are both royal and non-royal Peers. In modern day (in terms of the site) Britain, there are no hereditary peerages. All titles are bestowed by the ruling monarch (currently Queen Zara), though the children of a Peer are still addressed formally as it is highly likely that they will be bestowed their parents' title. The Peers lack much of the political muscle they once had, but their social influence remains undimmed, and their lives remain a source of interest and speculation. This is especially true when it comes to the royal family. All Peers must be over the age of 21 at the time of obtaining a Peerage and, with exceptions for the Royal Family, must not already hold a Peerage. Available Peerages If you are looking for a Barony, a Baronetcy, or to have been Knighted, then please speak to Nemesis directly. AVAILABLE DUKEDOMS *Dukedom of Albany *Dukedom of Argyll *Dukedom of Buckingham and Chandos *Dukedom of Clarence and Avondale *Dukedom of Cleveland *Dukedom of Connaught and Strathearn *Dukedom of Fife *Dukedom of Gloucester *Dukedom of Gordon *Dukedom of Inverness *Dukedom of Kent *Dukedom of Sussex *Dukedom of Sutherland *Dukedom of Wellington *Dukedom of Westminster *Dukedom of Windsor *Dukedom of York CLAIMED DUKEDOMS *Dukedom of Cambridge - Prince Zain *Dukedom of Edinburgh - Prince Consort William AVAILABLE MARQUESSATES *You may choose any Marquessate in the list located here: Marquessates in the Peerage of the United Kingdom, 1801–present provided it is not in the list of Claimed Marquessates. CLAIMED MARQUESSATES * AVAILABLE EARLDOMS *You may choose any Earldom in the list located here: Earldoms in the Peerage of the United Kingdom, 1801–present provided it is not in the list of Claimed Earldoms. CLAIMED EARLDOMS * AVAILABLE VISCOUNTCIES *You may choose any Viscountcy in the list located here: Viscountcies in the Peerage of the United Kingdom, 1801–present provided it is not in the list of Claimed Viscountcies. CLAIMED VISCOUNTCIES * Marriage Between Nobles The process when two noble families marry (or when a noble family marries into the royal family) is more of a business transaction for those involved, regardless of whether love was a deciding factor. The noble of lower standing is required to supply a dowry (regardless of gender) and to petition for marriage into the family of higher standing. Upon marriage, the couple takes on the title of the highest ranking noble and forfeits the other. This means that a Countess who marries a Duke would become a Duchess and her title is forfeited and returned to the floor to be reassigned by the Monarch. It is not passed on to any family member as peerages are not hereditary. For this reason, it is common for nobles of lower standing to marry their children to nobles of higher standing, especially if it is a son marrying a higher born daughter, to raise the status of their family and increase the chance of future children holding a higher peerage. The wife or husband of a Peer will always take on their spouse's title. The wife of a Duke is always a Duchess, for example. This is not true with the Royal Family where a new Peerage is usually obtained or with Knights/Baronets where it is simply an honorary title. Marriage Between Nobles and Commoners be but it is not often done. Should a marriage between a Commoner and a Noble take place, the process is much the same as between two Nobles with no dowry due to the economical differences. It is nearly unheard of for Commoners to marry Royalty, but again not impossible as evidenced by The wife or husband of a Peer will always take on their spouse's title. The wife of a Duke is always a Duchess, for example. This is not true with the Royal Family where a new Peerage is usually obtained or with Knights/Baronets where it is simply an honorary title. Marriage Among Royals It is traditional for a (male) member of the Royal Family to obtain a title when he marries. Take Zain, for example: most of his life he would have been known as simply "His Royal Highness Prince Zain of England". Upon his marriage to Freya, however, his sister bestowed upon him the Dukedom of Cambridge, his wife becoming the Duchess of Cambridge (not a Princess). It is expected that, when Prince Rowan marries, he too will obtain a Dukedom, making his partner a Duke or Duchess as well. Titles such as the Duke of Edinburgh or the Duke of Sussex would likely be his. The wife or husband of a Peer will always take on their spouse's title. The wife of a Duke is always a Duchess, for example. This is not true with the Royal Family where a new Peerage is usually obtained or with Knights/Baronets where it is simply an honorary title.